Expanding demand for data processing of information within present corporate or enterprise environments requires an increase in processing cores, Central Processing Units (CPUs), memory, and storage. Data center cabinets are now widely used to organize and store enterprise computer hardware in a modular form. The modularity of these systems enables rapid expansion with increasing demand for capability. The modularity of these systems is also touted for their ability to be maintained, repaired and reconfigured relatively quickly.
Often, power outlet units are mounted to data center cabinets, such as on the rear side of a cabinet. The power outlet units provide a connection between a power source and the enterprise computer hardware units. By attaching the power outlet units on the data center cabinets, cable and wire management can be improved. The presence of a power outlet unit, however, may impede the installation or removal of enterprise computer hardware units secured within the cabinets by traditional means. Typically, adding or removing a module from the data center cabinet has required removing at least one power outlet unit. Therefore, further improvements to data center cabinets and their computer hardware units are desired.